Yamanaka Nanani
'Character First Name' Nanani 'Character Last Name' Yamanaka 'IMVU Username' Nightingale213 'Nickname (optional)' Nana, Nani 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 5/22 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Konohakurian 'Height' 4'9 'Weight' 90lbs 'Blood Type' O+ 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Kohana 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Nanani is rather loud mouthed and sometimes the things that come out do not always come out right and can be hurtful. Being a red wine kind of girl, she is beautiful in her own ways. She feels the need to try her absolute best whenever a challenge arises but has a tendency to go off on her own. In spite of her loud mouthed personality she is actually rather polite and can take orders from someone of higher rank. Though she is a genuine kind of girl, her smiles are rather rare unless a grin counts. It is in her nature to blush but she is not shy, the reality of the fact is that she feels shame rather easily even for small things. Standing up for what she believes in is essential in her mind. Though she struggles to focus on one major goal she does set small goals for herself constantly and work to achieve them. In her mind the world is constantly rushing around her, she feels like life will by pass her if she misses a single thing so she acts rather hyper in an attempt to keep up with a world she believes is moving away from her at the speed of a freight train. Though she is friendly in nature, she does not really make a point to make friends, she would rather do her own thing. Attachment is a hard thing for her to deal with and for that reason she tries not to form any real relationships until she has to. 'Behaviour' Nearly everything the girl does is a little bit odd. In the face of an adult, especially if she respects that adult, she is modest and polite ready to take an order. When it comes to other people and people her age she will stray from the bunch and always speak her mind. Team work is something rather hard for her to grasp due to some early developed trust issues. Due to her loud mouth and down right need to excel, Nanani an be a lot to handle. 'Nindo (optional)' ‘Oh, you’re here too?’ 'Sometimes I feel like...if I step back and take a break...everything will disappear.' ‘Try me.’ ‘I’m not bipolar okay, I just don’t like you.’ ‘Yes sir’ 'Summoning' ((Summoning has to be taught to you unless you're a Jounin or higher. Nothing too big or fancy for Tier 1. Can go a little crazy at Tier 2. And Tier 3 allows for big beasts and monsters alike.) 'Bloodline/Clan' Yamanaka 'Ninja Class ' Ge''nin'' 'Element One' Wind 'Element Two' 'Advanced Nature' (( Only possible at Tier 2 or above, also your advanced nature must be approved by your Kage.)) 'Weapon of choice' = Bisento (眉尖刀) = A pole weapon used in feudal Japan. The bisentō has various descriptions, a double-edged long sword with a thick truncated blade", "a spear-like weapon with a blade at the end that resembles a scimitar", "a polearm resembling a glaive, with a long, heavy half and a heavy, curved blade".The bisentō is said to have been used by ninja and peasants. 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Yellow 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' 5 shuriken, 6 smoke bombs, 2 paper bombs, 1 kunai, 1 Bisento, Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Total:49.5 'Jutsu List' Mind body switch - C Rank Great Break through - C Rank Gale Palm - C Rank 'Allies' Nara Shikarama 'Enemies' None yet 'Background Information' Nanani was born on may 22 to Yukino and Yuri Yamanaka. In the beginning, Nanani was often sick and her body hurt constantly. When Yuri was away on missions, Yukino cared for their daughter. Due to her sickness when she was small, Nanani felt she missed out on a full eight years of her child hood, Thinking this way often bothered her. Once she was well enough to go out and play she became rather rambunctious, always afraid that she will fall ill again and miss out on even more. Her attention span is that of a squirrel because she's always trying to take in every little detail. Most would describe her as A.D.H.D but she had no problems learning even with her short attention span. Nanani always knew when to buckle down and pay attention, it was a trait her mother always told her she inherited from her father. That was something her mother told her often, 'You get it from your father' The trouble was Nanani had very few memories of her father. Yuri had gone off on a mission and never come back around the time Nanani was seven. She could remember that like all of her clan he was blond with blue eyes, he was also tall and often wore a straight face. He tried to act like a disciplinary but had always been rather childish at heart. He was her first teacher, Yuri had taught his daughter to respect her elders above all else, where as her loud mouth mother had always taught her to speak her mind. After her father died, though Nanani has a hard time remembering him, she still remembered him as the parent she was closest too, a daddy's girl till the end Nanani only grew more distant from her mother now that it was just the two of them. A problem Yukino wishes to solve with all she is. However she fails to keep up with her little girls pace. At first Nanani was in denial, she took to the back yard to palm trees and throw kunai, until she picked up a stick and realized how easily she could maneuver with it. Determined to make her father proud, Nanani would study every scroll she could get her hands on, she kept at it day and night to the best of her ability. Until the news finally came back that Yuri was found dead...and she was forced to face the ugly truth. For another two years she tried to make up for the time she'd lost in the 3 months she'd spent in despair. In that time she learned to set goals for herself and fight hard to reach them. 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays 'Approved by:' Hokage Heki Senju